This Doesn't Feel Right (REVISED)
by BrokenBook
Summary: Of course she knew what she did was wrong, she knew it didn't feel right. And it shouldn't, it was wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Yet, she still loves every second and who could regret something they loved? Maya/Cory don't like don't read. Also includes Faya (Farkle/Maya) - Pairings subject to change -
1. Chapter 1: Sooooo

...

I had done something terrible, I didn't know why did what I did just that I knew it would change everything.

My breath still mingled with his after I had pulled back to stare into his eyes. They were wide and panicked, yet he didn't step back disgusted like I had expected him to. He didn't respond either, I feared that I had shocked him too much for him to function. The door behind me was open and a simple decision was set before me. Gradually, I removed my hands from around his neck and stepped back myself. He was still frozen so I chose to run out the door.

I shouldn't have done what I just did I was stupid, so, so stupid. He was practically family, kissing him was not something that would be taken lightly by anyone. I knew that he loved me, yet it was clear that we harboured different kinds of love for each other.

He had always been there to help me, to care for me and to protect me. To him, I was sure I was only supposed to be his daughter's best friend. To me, the care he had shown me when no one else had made all the difference. It wasn't a fatherly love that I felt for him like so many people thought it was. The fact that he was my teacher didn't mean anything to me, until just then when I realised that I would, in fact, be seeing him in class tomorrow morning. I supposed I could call in sick, or skip class, maybe Farkle would join me this one time. Except if I told Farkle I would most likely die from embarrassment. And then probably have to go into school anyway because he wouldn't let me skip.

No one could ever find out about this, ever. For one thing, he was a married man, completely devoted to his wife since before they'd even kissed. For another, the age gap would definitely cause some problems, but it wasn't like I didn't know these things before I kissed him. My mom would never approve of this, Riley would die and Lucas would probably follow her decision on whatever she said or did against me.

The day after the kiss was a mess, anyone who even dared to look at me made me feel like I was being judged with every step I took. I knew, despite myself, that they were not, he would have quit sooner than the school find out about what had happened the night before. Even after sitting through three grueling periods before history class my conscience wouldn't let up. Riley had sat next to me though every class, blissfully unaware of the events that had happened on her doorstep the night before.

Walking into his classroom, I took a quick glance around the room before sighing in relief to find it empty. I sat in my seat as the rest of the class filled in, watching Farkle shoot me a confused look though what he could possibly know I did not know. Five minutes had passed ye he didn't appear in the doorway. The last time he was late we had started a war by now.

"Riley, any idea where your dad is?" Farkle asked, causing me to turned my head to them instead of staring at the clock.

"I don't know, he seemed fine this morning," she replied absentmindedly before continuing her flirtatious conversation with Huckleberry behind me. Another five minutes. Matthews fumbled in through the door and stared at us in shock.

"Right, I have a class." I could just about hear him mumble from my position at the front of the room. BELGIUM 1931 he spelled out on the blackboard.

"Sir, it's 1831," Farkle corrected, raising his hand as the rest of them stared in confusion at the obviously confused teacher. I bowed my head slightly, the guilt was rising up again.

"What is?" Cory asked without looking at the board. I did this.

"The year sir, it's 1831," Lucas supplied, gesturing to the board.

"Lucas, it's 2017," Cory replied missing the gesture. He was completely missing the point and it was my fault.

"Belgium, dad," Riley hinted, wanting to avoid further embarrassment from her forgetful father. She sunk in her seat, much like the way I had been doing since he walked into the room.

"What about Belgium?" Cory continued being clueless. I need to help him, it's not like it was his fault he was acting funny.

"The lesson Matthews, it's Belgium 1831 not 1931." I stood up, grabbing the chalk forms hand and connecting the nine to look like an eight. Before I handed it back to him though I snapped it in half and shoved it onto his desk, covering it with a light layer of chalk.

I don't know what caused me to get so angry all of a sudden. Maybe it was the way he didn't move last night and now he was acting strangely. Maybe it was because I wanted him to suffer yet he made me help him. Maybe it was because I couldn't get him out of my head despite how wrong it was for him to be in there in the first place.

"Detention Ms Hart." And suddenly we both knew he made the wrong decision.

...

A/N: I wanted it to be a short and sweet one-shot for the two of them. Of course with a pairing like this, I couldn't make that work. Don't know how long this one's going to be but hopefully the crazies out there like myself will read it and like it. Any suggestions are always helpful. And I don't mind criticism or corrections.

A/N (After Editing): So there is very little changes to the first chapter but I thought about what your responses were and this fic was born out of the dust of the previous fic, the next few chapters will be a lot more edited and I hope we can come to a conclusion that we all agree on. And that I enjoy writing.


	2. Chapter 2: In Detention

**This Doesn't Feel Right ch2 v2**

...

When I turned up for my detention that day, I half expected Mattews to have given another poor kid detention so he wouldn't have to be stuck with me. Or come up with a family emergency and force me to sit some other teacher's detention. What I did not expect was him to be alone.

"Mr Mattews," I called out to him to let him know I was here.

"Good you're here," he replied picking up the nearest book on his desk. He didn't make any further moves other than flipping a page so I sat down in my seat without another word.

After silently waiting for five minutes to see if he wanted to talk about before, I gave up and took my sketch book from my bag to continue working on the piece for my class. The theme was find something you're inspired by and draw the opposite. Looking up all I could draw inspiration from was Cory, him and his perfect life. The teacher with the perfect wife and children. Sighing, I turned my back to Cory and leant the sketchbook against Lucas desk so as not to be distracted by the guy I had kissed just yesterday.

It was then I noticed a piece of bright green clothing sitting on top of Farkle's desk. His turtleneck. Farkle had grown out of his turtleneck phase in middle school enforce briefly entertaining his 'Donny Barnes' persona and then turning into Farkle again, except this time he was a lot more... Different... Just different. Farkle had managed to inspire many of my drawings in the past, my 'Farkle in a Nest' being the only one seen by more that just me and him. Staring at the now fully formed figure in front of me, I could see Farkle as he was before he began to change, I knew it wasn't finished, though. Farkle hadn't changed into the opposite of what he was, I was the one that had to find those non-existent changes and put them to paper.

Part way through drawing the hair on top of his head, I heard the door click shut and lock. I just needed to finish the last strand. Then the same noise came, but from behind me where the other door is. Finishing the head of hair, I looked behind me at the empty teacher's desk and then at the clock. 5:15, isn't that the time teachers go home?

"Maya," a voice called over my shoulder. Cory was still here. My body tensed as I heard his footsteps walking closer to me. I couldn't forget what happened the night before, my actions were creeping up on me. "Maya."

"What's up Matthews?" I asked. I needed to be calm now. It was my fault that we kissed and I needed to be the responsible one. Why couldn't I have fallen for someone less married?

"Maya, you know what's up." Okay, so being oblivious didn't work. His feet stopped and a hand touched my shoulder. I found the gesture comforting, despite the weight of it, and stood up.

"Matthews, you know why I did what I did." There was no point in hiding it, I admit I felt something for my best friend's father that I shouldn't have. I always was a sucker for the Matthews boys, even in middle school I was falling for his brother and now I was falling for him.

"That doesn't mean we don't need to talk about it," He told me, walking around the desk so that he was facing me and not my back. His calmness of the situation irked me, how could he possibly be calm when his daughters best friend had kissed him?

"What's there to talk about Cory," I replied quietly, my already broken resolve crumbled before me. "You're married to Topanga, your daughter is my best friend and despite that I couldn't help but kiss you."

"No Maya, I think whatever it is you're feeling needs to be confronted. You can't just keep everything bottled up and hope for the best. Talk to me Maya."

"I don't know," I sighed, leaning back on my desk behind me. Before I'd kissed him, I honestly did think that I could get over whatever it was I was feeling, then when I couldn't I tried to convey my feelings to Cory in the only way I knew how. But I didn't know why I felt what I did or what that would even mean for him and me as student and teacher, as we were no longer categorised as that father and daughter figure. "I know it's wrong and gross, a sixteen-year-old kissing her teacher, but I couldn't help it. You don't know how many times I've tried to move on from this."

"You know what you're getting yourself into, right? Riley would hate you if she found out and obviously Topanga would as well though she'll probably kill me before she touched you."

"Of course I know that they would be the last people on earth to ever find out. I just didn't know what to do anymore." I made the mistake of looking up after saying that. I shouldn't have let it go that far, I should have ran. His eyes were locked onto mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"I do," He replied and then before I could even begin to understand the way he was looking at me, he kissed me.

It wasn't like the kiss I gave him, it was something fierce and full of fire as he held my head. I couldn't move, frozen just letting him kiss me. After wanting this for so long, I couldn't even enjoy the fact that I was being kissed by Cory Mattews. Here was a chance, laid out for me on a plate and I couldn't take it.

Cory pulled back, sensing my discomfort. His forehead fell on mine as he tried to breath.

"Maya?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted."

"Cameras," I mumbled, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. I just needed time to think this through.

"Taken out for repair," He answered. I could feel his gaze on my eyelids as I looked down at the ground.

"Oh." Come on brain! Think, think, think, think, think! I thought this was what I wanted, he'd kissed me back. He didn't talk me out of this he pushed me forward in what was probably the worst way possible.

"Yeah," he chuckled, moving his hand to under my chin. "Maya look at me."

He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. No, this wasn't like him, this wasn't the man I had begun to fall for. His grip under my chin was stronger than he'd ever held me before.

"I know this isn't what you expected and I know that you need time. But I can't give you that time, I'm married and that doesn't go away over night. The cameras won't be back until two weeks from now, we have until then."

This wasn't what I wanted, I couldn't hurt Riley anymore. Her friendship was way more important to me than some fleeting feelings for Cory Matthews. I had to get out of this.

"I'm a married man Maya, two weeks is all I have," He whispered, taking my silence for hesitation. "And I want to spend it with you."

Two weeks wasn't a long time at all, but two weeks with Cory. Was it worth it? Risk losing my best friend and my second family for two weeks. It would be worth it if I could somehow extend the time, my mind swayed. No, don't think like this Maya. But the way he's looking at me makes him seem so kissable. He is married, he is Riley's father and he is not in any way available. I just want to kiss him.

"Okay," I breathed out pulling him back to me even though I knew I'd regret it later.

...

 **A/N: Maya's conscience seems to be causing her some trouble here doesn't it? Let me know what you think in the comments below. And thank you all for staying faithful to this fic even though I've changed some of it! You're all amazing!**

 **BrokenBook**


End file.
